Biggest Secret
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Everyone has secrets. One phone call reveals Kate's biggest secret to her boss.
1. Chapter 1

It was a miserable day. Rain had stared around 7am and hadn't stopped all day. Kate sat at her desk, looking out the big windows to the dark clouds that filled the sky. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up on the couch with some hot chocolate and watch movies.

Gibbs had been nice enough to bring them all coffee this morning, but it still didn't help the fact that they would still be stuck in the building all day. Or worse, have to venture out into the torrential rain if a call was to come in.

Kate sighed as she returned her gaze back to her computer screen. She was almost startled by the sound of her ringing cell phone. She quickly picked it up, looked at the caller ID and answered instantly.

"Hey" she said softly, trying not to get the attention of the others. She listened intently to what the other person had to say, then looked at Gibbs, who of course was already watching her.

"Yeah, I will be right there" she said before hanging up. She got up from her desk and grabbed her things.

"Gibbs, I really have to go" she said.

"It can wait until you finish" he said, his blue eyes almost ice cold. Kate looked at him, challenging him.

"No it can't. It's a family emergency and I need to go" was her only explanation before finally rushing off to the elevator. Tony and McGee shared a look between each other, before looking at Gibbs, waiting for him to explode.

"Can I help you two with something?" Gibbs barked at his remaining two agents. Tony and McGee both shook their heads and went back to work. Gibbs looked back towards the elevator to see the metal doors closing.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she made her way down the hallway. She ran a hand through her hair as she entered the kitchen, about to make herself some tea when there was a knock on her door.

Sighing, she made her way over to the door and pulled it open.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked to see her boss standing in front of her.

"Came to see if you were okay. Family emergency and all" his eyes didn't leave hers and he saw her body stiffen.

"Gibbs, I really" she started to explain, when there came a cry from down the hallway behind her.

"Mommy" a sweet voice called again. Gibbs' focused changed to the space behind Kate. There was no explanation, she turned and headed down the hallway to where the small voice had come from. Gibbs stepped inside, closing the door behind him and followed Kate. He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom. He watched quietly as Kate tended to a small little girl, who he thought to be around five or six years old. He could see brown hair poking from the top of the blanket. He watched on as Kate tended to the little girl, before leaning in and kissing her forehead. Kate got up and turned to see Gibbs watching her. She gave him a small smile and lead him out of the room and back out to the lounge room.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks" he said with a nod. She continued into the kitchen and decided to make some coffee instead. It was clear that Gibbs now had many questions. She watched him go take a seat in the lounge room and sighed. She tried her hardest to keep this from him, from everyone. Now he knew her biggest secret.

Kate walked over and sat opposite Gibbs, after handing him his cup of coffee. She took a small sip of her own before finally sitting back and getting ready to tell him her story.

"That is Sophie. My daughter. She is six years old. It was the school that rang me and told me she wasn't well, with a fever and vomiting. As you can see, it's only me so I had to leave and pick her up" she was starting to get defensive, but Gibbs' expression didn't change.

"You haven't told anyone?" he finally asked after a moments silence. Kate nodded and looked at the cup in her hands.

"Gibbs, in our line of work, especially when I was with the Secret Service, being a single Mom is something you don't want other to know, especially the men. And when I came to NCIS, I thought dealing with the people we deal with, again it would probably be best that no one knows" she finally looked back up at him. He nodded and gave her a small smile in understanding.

"Do you have help?" he finally asked. Kate nodded and adjusted her position.

"Rose, older lady down the hall. She lost her husband eight years ago. When I moved in she offered to help out all the time. I honestly don't know what I would do without her" she gave a soft smile. Silence filled the room again, this time it was Gibbs' turn to fill it.

"Kelly was my daughters name" he said softly. Kate looked up at him a little shocked. She certainly didn't miss the fact that he used the term 'was'.

"I was deployed when my wife, Shannon, and Kelly were killed while in NIS protection. I understand you wanting to protect your daughter" he said. Without a word, Kate got up and walked over and sat down next to Gibbs. She didn't know what to say, or if there were any words that you could say. She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. Gibbs sighed and relaxed into her arms. He hardly ever spoke of his past, but on the rare occasion that he did, he felt some relief with saying it out loud.

Kate pulled back and looked at him.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she asked and Gibbs shook his head.

"Well, your secret is safe with me" she said with a soft smile.

"As is yours" they continued to look at each other, blue eyes into green, not wanting to look away.

"Mommy" came the same voice again, just from behind Kate. She turned to see her daughter standing there rubbing her eyes.

"Honey what are you doing out of bed?" she reached out and pulled Sophie into her lap. Sophie rested her head on Kate's chest, her eyes struggling to stay open as she gently rocked her.

"I'm thirsty" she said in a small voice.

"Okay sweetie. I will get you some water, but then it's back to bed" Kate said and kissed the girls forehead.

"I'll get it" Gibbs suddenly said as he got up and went to the kitchen. He found a plastic cup in the cupboard and filled it halfway with water. Kate had gotten up from the couch, Sophie clinging to her.

"Thank you" Kate said as Gibbs handed her the cup. Sophie turned her head so she could look at the man that was standing in front of her.

"Sophie, honey this is my friend Gibbs" Gibbs gave the little girl a small smile, and she smiled back.

"Your boss is Gibbs" she pointed out, this making Gibbs laugh.

"Yes, I am your mom's boss. But I am also her friend" his eyes flicked up to meet Kate's, and he could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Okay, let's get you back into bed. Say good night to Gibbs" Sophie leaned her head back down and gave him the sweetest smile.

"Good night Mr Gibbs" she said, before Kate took her back to her bedroom and tucked her back in.

Kate came back out to find Gibbs rinsing out their cups.

"You don't have to do that Gibbs" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"No problem at all" he dried his hands on the tea towel and looked at her. He hadn't really noticed before, but she had changed from her usual pants and blouse to jeans and cardigan. He couldn't help but notice how the jeans fitted her perfectly.

"I should probably get going. If you need any help, give me a call" he said. Kate smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. And sorry about leaving suddenly today" she crossed her arms over her chest. Gibbs couldn't help but look at how the movement perked up her breasts.

"S'okay. Now I know. If you need to take tomorrow off too, that's okay" he told her.

"No, I think she should be okay. Just a good nights sleep" Kate walked Gibbs to the front door before they said a final good bye. Kate closed the door behind him and locked it. She couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face after he left. He was really starting to surprise her.

Kate pushed open the front door and Sophie ran inside, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Hey, bag goes in your room" Kate called after her "And where is your reading homework" she continued as she put her own bag on the bench along with her keys.

"I don't want to" came the little girls reply. Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had a tough day and she didn't think she had the strength to deal with a cranky six year old tonight.

"Sophie, in the lounge room with your homework now" she called, more sternly now. There was a knock at her door, so she didn't hear her daughters response. Sighing, clearly frustrated by now, she walked over and pulled her door open, again dumb founded.

"Hi, bad time?" Gibbs said standing before her. She looked him up and down, it was like he was her saviour as she spotted the bag of food in his hand.

"Perfect time, actually. Come in" she said stepping aside, letting him walk into her apartment. He walked over to the bench and put the bag of food down.

"I got Chinese. I got a few things not sure what Sophie ate" he said as he pulled the food containers out of the bag. Kate walked over and smiled as she watched him.

"You didn't have to bring dinner" she said as she grabbed cutlery from the draw.

"Tough day. Thought you could use some food" he shot her a smile, to which she couldn't help her own.

Sophie came running from her bedroom and stopped when she saw Gibbs.

"Hi" she said looking up at him.

"Hi. Do you like Chinese?" Gibbs asked and she smiled and nodded.

"And what is your favourite?" it didn't take her long to answer.

"Egg rolls" she beamed up at him. He could help but laugh as he grabbed the container of eggs rolls to show her. He saw her eyes light up.

"Why don't you go get washed up so we can eat" he suggested, and with a nod she was off to the bathroom to get ready.

"Thank you Gibbs. You didn't have to do this" Kate said as she put plates out on the table. Gibbs brought the food over and put it in the middle of the table.

"Welcome" he flashed her one of his dazzling smiles.

They all sat down and ate together. Sophie, of course lead the conversation, telling stories from school and asking Gibbs what her mom was like at work.

It was clear to Kate that Gibbs was great with kids. She had secretly hoped he would be, and after finding out he had once had a little girl of his own, there was no doubt he would be.

She got up and cleared the table while Gibbs kept Sophie occupied.

"Hey, do you mind if I go get changed?" she asked as she picked up their glasses. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"Not at all, go for it" Gibbs smiled as he and Sophie watched her disappear down the hallway.

Kate tried to be as quick as possible, she didn't want to leave Gibbs with Sophie for too long. She wasn't his responsibility after all. She pulled on a jacket and headed back out. She could believe what she saw.

"He hu-ffed and he pu-ffed" Sophie was reading her book with Gibbs' help. She stopped and watched them with a smile growing on her face. Kate had always wondered if raising Sophie without a male figure in her life would hurt her later in life. But here she was, with the perfect male figure in their lives.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked with a smile, causing them both to turn and look at her.

"Mr Gibbs is reading with me Mommy" Sophie said excitedly.

"I can see that. It's time to get ready for bed though. Bath and brush your teeth, let's go" Sophie got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I won't be too long, make yourself at home" she said with a smile before disappearing to get her daughter ready for bed.

As she said, Kate didn't take that long to get Sophie ready for bed. She ran out to him to say good night, freshly washed and in her favourite PJ's. She gave Gibbs a big hug and when she pulled back she looked up at him, her big green eyes looking at him.

"Can you tuck me in Mr Gibbs?" she asked innocently. Gibbs looked at Kate, who seemed a little shocked, but certainly didn't seem against it.

"Sure" he said and her little hand went into hers and she pulled him towards her bedroom. Kate couldn't help but laugh as she watched. She sighed and decided to get a start on Sophie's lunch ready for school tomorrow.

After what seemed like hours, Gibbs came back out to find Kate cleaning up the kitchen. When she saw him she smiled, grabbed the tea towel to dry her hand.

"Hey, thank you for doing that. She has really taken a liking to you" she said with a smile.

"She's a great kid Kate. She certainly takes after you" he came to stand just inside the kitchen. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her cheeks flushed slightly. Now that they were finally alone, she had time to fully take in the sight of him, and she wasn't disappointed.

She realised he had gone home to change before coming over. Now wearing jeans, a brown sweater which she couldn't help but notice fitted perfectly, and what seemed to be a white shirt underneath. She couldn't help it as she stepped closer to him. Her eyes never left his, and she saw no sign of him objecting to what they both knew was about to happen.

When she was close enough, she placed her hands on his chest. She bit her lower lip, instantly wanted more of him. Gibbs pulled her body against his, making his jaw clench as the feel and smell of her body almost too much for him. Kate moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

With one hand wrapped around her waist, the other cupping her cheek, Gibbs finally leaned down and kissed her softly. It was better than she ever imagined and she wanted more. She pushed her body more into him and deepened the kiss. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as his tongue entered her mouth seeking out hers.

"We should take this to the bedroom" she told him, finally pulling back. He didn't say anything, just smiled and followed her lead down the hallway to her bedroom. As he closed the door behind him, Kate was all over him again. Her hands on his shoulders, then going down his back and resting on his denim covered ass. She leaned up and placed a soft kissed on the back of his neck.

"Kate" he said softly, almost in warning which made her grin. He turned around, his lips on hers instantly. Her hands hungry attacked his clothing, going for his belt first, then pulling at the hem of the sweater. He allowed her to pull the sweater and his shirt up and over his head, before doing the same to her own shirt.

As he looked at her, standing in only her bra and jeans, he became aware of how tight his jeans were becoming. As much as he had wanted their first time to be slow and to take their time, he couldn't wait. He had to have her now.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and guided her back to her bed as his lips descended on her neck.

"Gibbs" she moaned softly as he laid her down, his body on top of hers. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arms, up to his shoulders and down his back. His hands made quick work of his bra, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. His lips moved from her neck to her chest. He made quick work of each breast, causing soft moans to escape her. With her daughter just down the hall, they both knew they had to be as quiet as possible.

Kate's hands were running through his soft hair, trying to keep him in place but he had other ideas. His hands made quick work of her pants, pulling them off and throwing them away. As he looked at the woman before him, he couldn't be in hid jeans anymore. He made quick work of removing his own pants, followed by his boxers. Kate bit her lip and grinned as she eyed him up and down. She was so ready.

"Gibbs, please don't make me any longer" she said softly. He grinned, removed her panties, than ran his rough hands up her smooth legs. It caused a shiver to run up her body.

His body was on hers, and she pulled him down to attack his mouth with her own. With a moan from both of them he was inside of her. Kate could help herself, her hips started to move on their own accord, causing his hands to grip her hips and stop her.

"Kate" he said in a strained voice. She couldn't help but grin at him. His head rested on her shoulder, as he tried to control himself.

"You okay?" she asked him and he nodded. She smiled and started kissing and sucking his neck, her hands going up and down his back. He was finally able to control himself and started to move in and out of her, and it was heaven.

He could feel Kate's fingers dig into his back as her climax was building. His hands gripped her ass, lifting her hips to meet his. He felt her body tighten underneath him and with a few more thrusts she moaned her pleasure into his mouth as she came. It was like a never ending rollercoaster as she kept riding out wave after wave of pleasure.

Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, Gibbs finally let himself go. He didn't move for a moment, just relishing in the moment, before finally moving off her to lay down beside her.

Kate grinned as she rolled onto her side to look at him. She reached out and ran her hand over his bare chest. He turned to look at her, an equally satisfied grin forming on his face. He reached out and placed a hand on her bare thigh.

"Is this the part where you throw the men out of your bed?" he asked with a small laugh. Kate couldn't help but laugh herself.

"What men? I never bring anyone home" she confessed. Gibbs looked at her a little shocked.

"Never?" Kate grinned and shook her head and moved closer to him.

"Never. Until now of course" she leaned over and kissed him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Later**

Gibbs woke with a warm body pressed up against his front. He took a deep breath and took in her beautiful scent. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her even closer to him and buried his face in her brown locks, find her neck and kissing and sucking her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"Mmm good morning" she finally said, voice still laced with sleep. His hand slipped underneath her pyjama shirt to play with the soft skin of her stomach.

"Mommy" came the sweet voice before the bedroom door finally opened. Gibbs removed his hand and created a little bit of space between them.

"Good Morning sweet pea" Kate greeted her daughter.

"Mommy can I have Cherios?" Sophie asked as Kate finally sat up.

"Sure honey, just give me a minute" Kate started, but Gibbs was already out of bed and pulling on his shirt.

"I got it. Come on Soph, breakfast time" he said as he pulled on his pants, took the little girls hand and headed for the kitchen.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she watched the two of them leave. Not only was Gibbs her boss, but he was now her boyfriend, spending many nights with her and Sophie. Which of course Sophie loved. She finally had a man in her life that she could really look up to.

As Kate came down the hallway she came to a stop, listening to Gibbs' and Sophie's conversation.

"You and Mommy kiss a lot, and that's what Mommy and Daddy's do. And you read me stories at night just like Daddy's do" Sophie said, in between her mouthfuls of cereal.

"Uh, yeah you are right there. I think you should talk to Mommy first though" Gibbs said.

"Talk to Mommy about what?" Kate asked as she finally entered the kitchen. Gibbs smiled and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Mommy, can I call Mr Gibbs Daddy?" Sophie asked sweetly "Pleeeaaassseeee" she added, her big green eyes looking at her mother. Kate tapped her fingers on her mug as she thought about it, then looked at Gibbs.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him. Gibbs looked at his own coffee for a moment before looking at Kate, then at Sophie.

"You can call me whatever you like honey" he finally said and the little girl cheered.

"Yay I have a Daddy" she jumped down from her chair and started to run around the lounge room. Kate looked at Gibbs with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with it? You could have said no" she said softly as she walked closer to him. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"I meant what I said Kate. She can call me whatever she wants. And she did make a good point. We do kiss a lot, like Mommy and Daddy's do" he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I gotta go. I will see you at work" he kissed her head and placed his cup in the sink.

"Sophie, Gibbs is going now. Come say goodbye" Kate called to her daughter. The little stopped and walked over to them.

"Mommy, his name isn't Gibbs, it's Daddy" she said matter of factly, before hugging Gibbs tight.

"I'm going to tell everyone at school about my new Daddy, it's going to be great" she told them happily before running off to her bedroom to get changed.

Kate smiled and kissed him one more time before he headed for the door.

"I will see you at work" she told him as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door.

"And Kate?" he said, stopping in the door way.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late" he said with a grin, making her roll her eyes.

**6 months later**

Kate and Gibbs walked hand in hand as they followed Sophie, who was riding her bike just in front of them through the park.

"Kate?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes?" she looked at him. He had seemed rather quiet all day and it was starting to worry her.

"What do you think about you and Sophie moving in. With me?" he asked. Kate stopped instantly, looking at him a little shocked.

"Jethro, I don't know what to say" she admitted. Gibbs shrugged, now feeling like a fool.

"I just, I'm always at yours and I have a lot of space at mine. A yard Sophie can play in" he started to explain his reasoning for asking her. Kate was about to reply when they heard the 'ting ting' of the bell on Sophie's bike. They both turned to see the little girl stopped just a few meters a head of them.

"Come on, you two are too slow" she called out, causing both Kate and Gibbs to laugh and they started after her.

"I want to say yes, but there is just so much we need to organise. Like who will look after Sophie after school, or if we don't make it home at night, or if we have to go away. I know Sophie would love it and so would I" she let go of his hand and wrapped it around him instead.

"Alright, leave it with me" he said and kissed her head. Sophie had stopped again and waited for them to catch up.

"Everything okay?" Kate asked, and the little girl nodded, making her helmet slide down her face. Gibbs knelt down and tightened it for her.

"Daddy, can you take my training wheels off?" Sophie asked, her big green eyes shining up at him.

"We might have to ask Mommy about that one. What do you think?" they both turned to look at Kate. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of green stared back at her and she sighed.

"I guess it's about time to take them off" she agreed, out numbered two to one. Sophie cave a small cheer and got off her bike to watch Gibbs check out the training wheels.

After some fiddling around, Gibbs was able to get the two smaller wheels off and handed them to Kate to hold while he steadied the bike for Sophie to get back on it. Kate watched, holding her breath as she watched Gibbs help Sophie keep her balance as she pedalled away.

Kate followed as quickly as she could, Sophie got faster and faster and soon enough even Gibbs couldn't keep up. Kate came to stand next to him as they watched their little girl riding around with the biggest smile on her face.

"Thank you for doing that" she said as they continued on to catch up. Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"My pleasure" he said and kissed her head. They rounded the bend and could hardly see Sophie anymore.

"Sophie, slow down" Kate called out, causing the little girl to turn back and find her mother. Doing this caused her to lose her balance and she fell off her bike. Without hesitating, Gibbs ran towards her with Kate not far behind him.

"Sophie, are you okay? Let me look at you" Gibbs asked as he quickly helped her up and looked her over. Sophie shook her head and grinned.

"Did you see me? I did it all by myself" she beamed as Gibbs inspected her hands, which were only slightly grazed but didn't seem to be bothering her at all.

"Sophie, sweetie are you okay?" Kate came running up afterwards. She dropped the training wheels she was still holding to check her daughter over.

"Mommy I was going so fast! Did you see me? Did you?" her daughter said happily. Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"We saw you sweetie" she reached up and adjusted her helmet, doing another once over.

"Can I ride some more now?" Sophie asked but of them.

"Of course. But only up that bench over there" Gibbs said, helping her pick up the bike that laid on the side. Without a second thought, she was back on her bike and riding away.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked Kate as he picked up the training wheels she had dropped. Kate nodded and let out a sigh.

"She has no fear that child" she replied with a small smile. Gibbs grinned.

"Just like her mother" this earned him a punch the arm. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her to stop any more attacks, and kissed her head.

"Yeah, my heart stopped too" he admitted softly. After a moment to calm their racing hearts, the headed to meet Sophie at the bench.

Sophie was already there waiting for them.

"You guys walk too slow. Can we go get ice cream now?" she asked looked from Kate to Gibbs. Gibbs then looked at Kate, not wanting to overstep. He of course would say yes to almost anything she asked for.

"Alright, but no more riding around. I think that's enough for one day" Kate said and Sophie sighed but nodded.

"Okay. Can we go now?" she asked taking her helmet off.

"I'll take the bike, you walk with Mommy" Gibbs said as he took the helmet from the little girl.

After taking the bike back to the car, they walked across the road to the ice cream shop. Sophie of course chose their flavours so she could try each one. Gibbs waited for them and the girls went and found a spare table. Kate took off her jacket and looked at her daughter. She had never seen her so happy, and all because she had a Daddy to do things with. It had been six months and it was still like the very first day.

Kate watched as Gibbs finally headed over with their ice cream. It was now that she finally took in his appearance. He was wearing dark jeans which she couldn't help notice fit him just perfectly, a grey sweater and his black jacket over the top. He had that sweet lopsided smile on his face. He slide into the booth next to Kate, and handed out the ice cream, Sophie so very happy to finally have her ice cream.

Kate looked at him and couldn't help but stare into his baby blue eyes. They just seemed to shine today and she was mesmerized.

"You okay?" he asked noticing her staring. She nodded as she started on her own ice cream. Her free hand, however landed on his knee and slowly worked its way up his thigh. His hand came down and stopped hers from moving any further. Gibbs leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"You go any further, and I won't be getting out of this seat" his breath was warm against her ear and it gave her a chill. She smiled and squeezed his leg.

"Well hurry up and eat your ice cream, so we can go home and take care of it" she said softly so Sophie wouldn't hear. They both looked at the little girl who was happily eating her ice cream, not paying attention to the adults at all.

Gibbs finished his and wrapped his arm around Kate, pulling her closer into his side and kissed her head. Sophie finally finished her ice cream, grabbed a serviette and wiped her face.

"Can we go home now?" she asked. Kate nodded with a smile.

"Sure honey. Let's get going, I think it's nap time" Gibbs slid out of the booth and helped Kate out. He led the girls out of the shop and back over to the car. Gibbs helped Sophie into her seat, before getting in himself and heading back to Kate's.

Once he pulled into the carpark, Kate turned around to look at her little girl and smiled.

"And she is out like a light" she said with a smile and looked back at Gibbs and bit her lower lip before getting out of the car. Gibbs followed her shortly after, got Sophie out the car and followed Kate up to her apartment.

Gibbs walked straight down the hallway to Sophie's room to tuck her into bed. But when he went to put her down, her little arms stayed around his neck not wanting to let go. He smiled and tried again, but she still didn't want to let go.

"Soph, honey you gotta let go" he told her softly, and just like that she let go. He tucked her in and kissed her head before leaving, closing the door behind him. Gibbs made his way back to the lounge room, took his jacket off and hung it up. Kate came over with two fresh cups of coffee and put them on the table.

"Thanks" he said as he walked over to pick his up, but Kate stopped him. She stood in front of him, her hands on his chest.

"I was hoping we could have some us time, before she wakes up" she grinned as her hands ran over his chest, feeling his muscles rippled under her touch. The sweater was so soft under her fingers, which added to her already growing desire. She leaned up and kissed him softly, before deepening and pushing her tongue into his mouth. His hands went to her arse and pulled her against him. He pulled her towards the hallway, wanting to head for the bedroom.

"We don't have time for that" she pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down, straddling his lap. Her hips ground into his, instantly feeling his hardening member. Her hands went under his sweater and shirt and ran over his stomach and chest, while her mouth attacked his neck.

"Katie" he moaned softly and she grinned against his skin. Her hands moved down and started on his belt and the zipper of his jeans.

"Shhh, we don't want to wake her" she reminded him, before kissing him deeply. He didn't argue as he started on her jeans, wanting to get them off as quickly as possible. He lifted his hips so she could pull his down enough to free his now fully hardened member. She moved her hand up and down it, before getting up to take her jeans and panties off.

"Mommy" came a call from down the hall, which stopped her movements and she sighed.

"Don't you dare move, I will be right back" she quickly leaned down and kissed him deeply, before heading back down the hallway to Sophie's room.

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. He needed release and he needed it now. He could hear soft voices, then a door close and footsteps heading back towards him. He opened his eyes to see Kate sauntering back towards him, her hands pulling down her pants as she went.

"Glad to see you haven't lost it" she said with a grin as she got back into his lap, her hot and wet centre rubbing against his hardness.

"Need you for that" he said in a strained voice, his hands on her hips trying to guide her where he needs her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before finally giving in and lowering herself down onto him slowly.

Gibbs' hands went around to her ass, waiting for her to adjust enough to start moving. She leaned in and kissed him deeply as she slowly moved, moaning into his mouth. She needed release and she needed it now. She moved faster and ground into him each time she took him all in.

Kate could feel her muscles start to tighten as her climax kept building, his fingers digging into her ass as his too was getting closer. She wrapped her arms around him tight, moaning into his mouth as she finally came, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Gibbs held her hips still as he pounded her from underneath, his own climax getting closer. Kate moved her lips along his jaw to his neck, where she kissed and suck his smooth skin. His movements became more vigorous as he finally came, groaning into her neck to muffle the noise. They both stilled their bodies, enjoying the moment.

"Better?" he asked against her neck and she couldn't help but laugh softly and nod. She pulled back to look at him.

"Much" she leaned in and kissed him softly "but it never seems to be enough" she admitted. Gibbs trailed his hands up her back and tangled his fingers into her hair.

"Kate-" before he could finish there was another call from down the hall.

"Daddy" they both sighed then laughed, realising that they would probably never really have alone time.

"You're turn" Kate slowly got up off him, went over and found her pants and pulled them back on. Gibbs stood and did the same, fixed his hair and headed for Sophie's room. When he entered he found her sitting up in bed, her big green eyes watering.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked going over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"You were gone. I was dreaming that I woke up and you were gone. You're not going are you?" she asked looking at him, and it broke his heart.

"No, not going anywhere" he reached out and touched her soft cheek.

"Will you lay down with me?" she asked sweetly. Gibbs smiled and nodded, kicked off his shoes and laid down, Sophie curling up against him.

Kate waited for Gibbs to come back out, but when he didn't she decided to go investigate. When she got to the doorway she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She leaned against the doorframe, smile on her face as she watched both Gibbs and Sophie sleep. It was this moment that she realised she was in love with Gibbs. Her little family of two, had now grown to three.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate threw her bag on the ground behind her desk, before sitting in her chair with a sigh. They had been out all morning and she was exhausted. Not to mention the burning question that kept running around in her head. She looked over at Gibbs' desk, he was already on the phone making calls.

She didn't know if it was the stress of the case, or the fact she hadn't given him an answer that was causing the extra lines on his face.

"Kate, you don't look so good" Tony said from his desk, causing her to look at him.

"Gee thanks, just what every woman wants to hear Tony" she sighed and booted up her computer.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping McGee take the evidence down to Abby?" she asked. Tony shrugged and rubbed his temples.

"The kid has to learn, so he can do it himself. Plus the kid is like a love sick puppy when it comes to Abby" he added with a shiver "There's only so much of that I can take" Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she had to admit he was right.

Kate's computer was finally up and running, when her phone rang. She went to answer it when the doors to elevator dinged open and the family sweet voice called to her.

"Mommy" soon enough a small girl with dark hair came running towards the squad room. Kate was out of her seat in seconds to greet her daughter. The scene obviously taking Tony by surprise. He stood staring at what was unfolding in front of him in owe.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kate asked as she hugged her little girl. Sophie wrapped her arms around Kate, and she picked the little girl up.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I didn't know what else to do. Soph was so upset she wanted to see you" Rose said, clearly distraught. Behind her, Gibbs had hung up and came around his desk to see what was going on.

"Daddy" Sophie cried as soon as she saw him and reached out for him. Kate let the girl go to Gibbs, Tony's shocked expression not going unnoticed by either of them.

"Rose, what's going on?" Kate asked.

"Kate, you're apartment was broken into. They broke everything they could. We were having breakfast when we heard a commotion and came out to have a look. Whoever it was, was already gone but your apartment, it's a mess" the older woman explained. Kate couldn't help but hug her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" Kate told her.

"I called the police and they are there now, but Sophie wouldn't stop until she had you or Mr Gibbs" she explained. Both women turned to look at Gibbs, Sophie finally settled in his arms.

"Tony, go to my place and see what's going on. Take McGee with you" Kate ordered, but Tony didn't say anything. He was just staring at them.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked, getting his attention.

"Uh, yeah boss. On it" he grabbed his phone and went to leave but stopped "Kate, I don't know where you live" he admitted. She forgot that no one but Gibbs knew where she lived. She went to her desk and quickly wrote down her address and handed it to him. When he left, she went over to Gibbs to check on Sophie. She placed a hand on her daughters back, getting the little girls attention.

"It's broken Mommy. Our home is broken now" she said sadly, breaking Kate's heart.

"Oh sweetie" she didn't know what else to say. She looked up at Gibbs, looking for some help.

"What about my offer?" he asked her. She thought about it and looked at Sophie.

"Honey, what do you think about living with Daddy at his house?" Kate asked. Sophie thought for a minute then pulled back to look at Gibbs.

"You want us with you?" she asked in a small voice. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Of course I do, that's why I asked Mommy a few days ago" he answered. Sophie's face lit up and she hugged him.

"Yay I will live with Daddy" she said happily.

"What do you mean, Kate and Gibbs have a kid together?" McGee asked. Tony had rushed down to find McGee and Abby to tell them the news.

"No way, Kate would have told me" Abby said adamant that Tony was going crazy.

"Alright, don't believe me. Come on McGee we got somewhere to be" Tony said to McGee, and they finally left. Abby started going through the evidence McGee had brought in when she heard the ding of the elevator.

"Did you two forget something already?" she asked with a laugh, not looking to see who it was.

"Abby" came Kate's voice. Abby stopped what she was doing and turned to see her best friend and smiled. And then Gibbs walked in holding Sophie and Abby froze.

"Kate? Gibbs? Is what Tony said true?" she looked between both of them.

"Abs, this is my daughter Sophie" Kate said, and watched her friends eyes go wide.

"Wait what? Tony said you had a kid together. Boy I think I need to sit down" she pulled over a chair and sat. Kate walked over to her.

"Gibbs and I have been together going on eight months now. Sophie calls Gibbs Daddy because he is the only father she has" Kate explained. Abby's face softened as she looked at the three of them.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me" Kate looked at Gibbs, and he knew straight away and nodded.

"We will be in the conference room if you need us" he said before leaving the two friends alone.

Kate grabbed the spare chair and pulled it up next to Abby.

"Abby, I wanted to tell you. Being a single Mom in our line of work, it's not something that people look up to. And when I moved here to NCIS, I thought it would be safer for Sophie if no one knew. I mean look what happened with Ari. I don't dare to think about what he would have done if he had found out about her" Kate said, her throat becoming dry. Abby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I understand. I just wish I had known so I could have gotten to know her sooner" she gave her a small smile.

"You said Gibbs is the only father she has, so where is her biological father?" Abby now asked. Kate couldn't help but shrug.

"He ended it when I told him I was pregnant and haven't spoken to him since. Gibbs came over when I rushed out of here to be with Soph, and he has stuck around since" she laughed softly "Okay, its better than that sounds. He has been amazing. You know, you see him with kids and Sophie hasn't taken to another man like she has with him. I just feel so lucky to practically have everything I ever wanted" she smiled, but wipe away a tear that escaped. Abby smiled and hugged her again.

"I'm happy for you. Both of you. I mean I thought something had changed, he seemed happier and not as stressed" she said and Kate nodded.

"We both are. Well until now. My apartment got broken into, so we will be officially moving into Gibbs' place" at this Abby squealed.

"Oh this is so exciting. Next thing you know you two will be saying I do with Sophie as flower girl and me maid of honour" Kate laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, you're getting a head of yourself there Abs" though that's what she loved about Abby, she was always so positive and looked on the bright side of everything. But she did have a point, now they were moving in together, would that also be followed by marriage?


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I wear my dress when we get home?" Sophie asked from the back seat. Kate looked back at her with a smile.

"It's for tomorrow honey. If you wear it today, you can't wear it tomorrow" she told her daughter, which earned her a frown from her daughter. Gibbs looked at the little girl in the review mirror and couldn't help but smile.

"You know, if you keep that face for too long it's going to stay like that" he warned her. Sophie stuck her tongue out at him and they all laughed. He turned into their driveway when he noticed someone on the porch.

"Kate" he said getting her attention. She saw the older lady immediately and swore under her breath.

"She told me next week" she said, getting out of the car when he had fully stopped the car. Gibbs watched her approach their visitor, greeting her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He then got out of the car, got Sophie out then grabbed the shopping bags.

"Grandma" Sophie shouted and ran to the visitor. Gibbs locked the car and headed over to finally meet Kate's mother. Something that they haven't really spoken about, though they both knew it would have to happen at some point. He walked up the steps, where they were still standing, Kate trying to get the door open.

"Hi" Gibbs said when the woman looked at him. He could tell she was sizing him up, not really knowing what to make of him.

"I'm Jethro" he moved the shopping bag to one hand, so he could shake her hand. She studied him for a moment before finally taking his hand.

"Marie. So you're the boyfriend?" she stated coldly. Gibbs rarely became speechless, but he found himself lost for words. He looked at Kate for help, and she understood straight away.

"Okay, let's get everyone inside and settled" she ushered her mom with her bags inside, followed by Sophie and Gibbs the last one. He closed the door and saw Marie whisper to Kate, it was clear she was not happy about who her daughter was dating.

"Soph, let's go try on your dress" he suggested and headed up the stairs.

"Yay" she cheered following him up the stairs, leaving Kate and her mother alone to discuss whatever they needed to.

In Sophie's room, Gibbs helped her with her new dress that they had picked up today. It was supposed to be a princess dress, but to Gibbs it looked more like something a ballerina would wear on stage. Big skirt bottom that was covered in glitter.

"How does it look Daddy?" she asked as she spun around in a circle, making the dress twirl around her. Gibbs smiled at her.

"Very pretty. Just like a princess" Sophie grinned and jumped up and down, her excitement to much to contain.

They then could hear raised voices coming from down stairs and it made Sophie stop and listen, her smile falling.

"I don't like when they fight" she said sadly, this taking Gibbs by surprise.

"You've heard them fight before?" he asked and she nodded.

"Not all the time. Mommy just doesn't like being told what to do" she came to sit next to Gibbs on her bed. He couldn't help but laugh at her statement, because it was true. Gibbs wrapped an arm around the little girl and kissed her head.

"How about we go show Grandma your new dress?" he suggested, this making her happy again. She got up and rand down the stairs eager to show it off.

Gibbs slowly came down the stairs, hearing Marie croon over her grand-daughters new dress. He continued into the kitchen where he found Kate putting the dishes away, trying not to break any.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. She turned to look at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. She told me she would be here next week and I was going to prepare you. I must have gotten my dates mixed up" it was very evident that she was frustrated at her Mothers sudden visit.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, not sure how to handle a situation like this. He hasn't had to meet the parents of someone he was dating for many years. And even then, he avoided it when possible. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Just be you, and hopefully she will love you and this will all go smoothly" she patted his chest as she walked past him to go into the lounge room where her daughter and mother where. Gibbs sighed, not sure how to do this but he would do it for his girls.

Kate was getting Sophie ready for bed, while Gibbs was finishing the dishes after dinner.

"Do you love her?" came a sudden voice just behind him. He turned to see Marie standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Gibbs stopped, grabbed the tea towel and dried his hands.

"I do. Both of them. Very much" he stated with a nod. Marie studied him for a moment, before speaking again.

"She is my youngest. My baby, and has already been through so much in her life. I would hate for her and Sophie to get so involved with you, and then you hurt them. I may be an old woman, Mr Gibbs, but I can make you hurt too" she said so seriously. Gibbs put the tea towel back on the bench and stared into her eyes. They were so almost exactly like Kate's.

"I don't intend to hurt either of them. I know you don't know me, but I protect the people I love Ma'am" he through the last bit in just to get under her skin. And it worked, he saw her jaw tighten.

"I love your daughter and your grand-daughter. The only way this is going to end, is if she leaves or I am dead. I'm not going anywhere" he continued. Marie eyed him up and down. She had to admit, he was a very handsome man. Still too old for her daughter though.

"You want to protect her?" at this question, Gibbs nodded so Marie continued "Did she ever tell you about Sophie's father?" she asked. Gibbs nodded.

"He left when Kate told him she was pregnant" now as he said it, and he saw Marie's face he felt there was more to the story then Kate had told him.

"If you want to protect her, Mr Gibbs. Ask her what really happened. It will be hard, but if you are in this for the long haul, you deserve the truth" before he was able to ask any questions, they were interrupted by Sophie who ran in, freshly washed and in her pyjamas.

"Daddy, can grandma read me a story tonight? You get to every night, so can it be her turn tonight?" she asked sweetly. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I think I can share story duty" an excited squeal followed, then Sophie lead Marie up to her bedroom to choose a book to read. Gibbs was then joined by a smiling Kate. Her smile left when she saw the look on Gibbs' face.

"Oh no, what has she said to you?" she asked quickly, knowing that only her Mother could put that look on his face. He debated whether to tell her, but wanting answers got the better of him.

"She mentioned something about asking you about Sophie's father" he watched her closely for her reaction. He body went rigid.

"I told you, he didn't want a child so he left" she said, turning away from him. It was now very clear that this was not the truth.

"Kate, if there is something else you need to tell me, you know you can" he said softly. He could tell she was thinking. He had almost given up on waiting for her response, when she finally said it.

"I was raped. I reported it, but he was never charged. Eight weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Being Catholic, we don't believe in abortion, so I went through with it. One look at her and I knew I had to keep her" she said it all in a soft voice, not looking at him. When she finally did she knew he wanted to hit someone or something. She walked over to him and gently touched his cheek.

"Jethro, I got over it long ago. It was something that happened to me, but it doesn't define me. Look at me" she urged him, and his blue eyes finally fell on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm okay. I have you and I have Sophie. I have my family and that's all I ever need" she leaned up and kissed him softly. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her tight. He would never let anything like that happen to her ever again. He still of course wanted to hurt someone.

"What's his name?" he asked suddenly. Kate pulled back and looked at him.

"No. I tell you his name, you will get McGee to do a background check, find out where he lives then you will march over there, probably with both Tony and McGee and beat the crap out of him. So no, I am not telling you his name" she stated, a little angry that he even asked. She let him go and headed upstairs to get ready for bed herself.

Their free weekend went out the window when they got a call early Sunday morning. Thankfully Marie was more then willing to keep an eye on Sophie until they could come back home.

"That was Tony, the best friend is on his way in and they have gotten a statement from the wife. They shouldn't be too far away" she said hanging up her phone. Gibbs just nodded as he read over the Sergeants service record.

"Agent Gibbs, a Nicholas Sparks for you sire" both Kate and Gibbs turned to see Mike, who escorted their guest up to the squad room. Kate froze as she looked at him. He hadn't changed at all.

"Kate? Wow you haven't changed at all" Nicholas said with a smug smile, his eyes running up and down his body. Gibbs looked from the guest to Kate. It was clear to him that she didn't like their new guest.

"Kate?" he asked her softly. She finally looked at her boss and boyfriend and said softly.

"It's him" before anyone had time to react, Gibbs charged at Nicholas. They both fell to the ground, Gibbs on top of the younger man and once he started hitting him, he couldn't stop.

"Jethro" Kate called as she rushed over to them. Mike and Kate were trying to stop him, when Tony and McGee stepped off the elevator and saw what was going on. They both rushed over and the four of them were finally able to pull Gibbs off of Nicholas.

"Get him, cleaned up" Gibbs breathed as Kate, Tony and McGee stood between him and the beaten man.

"Then take him to interrogation" without a word both Tony and McGee turned to help Nicholas up off the floor and took him to the restrooms to clean up his bloody face. Gibbs finally looked at Kate, who was clearly a little shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Let's go get some ice for your hand" she said grabbing him by the arm.

"Hand is fine" he grumbled. Kate stared at him, and without another word, he followed her to the break room and sat down while she grabbed the first aid kit. Inside she pulled out the instant ice pack, came over and sat in front of him. She took his red and already slightly bruised hand and placed the ice pack on top of it.

"Feel better?" she asked, her eyes still on his hand.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I was talking about beating the man who raped me" she finally looked up at him, and his jaw clenched. She knew if Tony and McGee didn't arrive to help, Gibbs probably would have killed the man with his bare hands.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you hit him, we need him for this case. Just pray he doesn't press any charges" she told him. He just nodded.

"Thanks for the ice pack" he said, pressing it to his hand and getting up, heading for interrogation. Kate sighed and sat back in the chair. If only her mother kept her mouth shut.

Kate was at her desk, going over mobile phone records and credit card statements, to which everything seemed to be normal. She couldn't see any motive hidden in the numbers on the many sheets of papers.

She stretched back in her seat with a sigh. She wanted to know what was going on in interrogation, but she thought it best if she stayed away.

As she sat back up she saw Tony coming towards her.

"How did it go?" she asked straight away.

"Lawyered up. Question for you though, what the hell happened?" he asked. Kate sighed and looked at Gibbs' desk. She didn't want everyone to know about her past.

"He made some comments that's all. Gibbs overreacted. So, he is pressing charges?" she asked, now worried for Gibbs. Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on. I know Gibbs. He wouldn't pummel some guy just because he tried a move or two on you. Not his style. So, what is going on?" he asked. Kate shook her head.

"If you don't believe me, ask Gibbs yourself" was all she gave him, turning her attention back to her computer. Tony went back over to his desk and sat down. She looked over her computer at him.

"So is he pressing charges against Gibbs?" she asked again, Tony not giving her an answer before.

"Sure is. I don't know how Gibbs will get out of this one. Room full of eye witnesses, plus our security camera footage" Kate sighed, trying to think of a way to help him. There was only one thing she could think of, and she started to print out a few pictures.

"Boss, he wont talk until his lawyer gets here. That's all he keeps saying" McGee said as he spoke to Gibbs outside of interrogation. Gibbs just nodded and sighed. If only he could have kept his feelings in check.

"I'll get him talking" Kate suddenly said, walking past both men and entering the room. Gibbs and McGee both looked at each other before entering the observation room. Both men confused as to what Kate had planned.

When Nicholas saw that it was Kate, he couldn't help but grin.

"So they send in the lady to do a mans job. Won't do you no good. I've already asked for a lawyer. I wont say another word until he gets here" he said smugly, his face a mix of purple and red from the earlier beating.

"That's fine. You sit there and listen while I talk" she tried not to look at him as much as possible. She opened the manila file on the table. Inside were a few printed out pictures.

In the observation room, Gibbs' body went rigid. He understood what she was doing, and he couldn't believe her courage right now.

"This is Sophie. She just turned 8" Kate put the first print out in front of Nicholas. He seemed a little shocked and just looked at the photo.

"She is the sweetest little girl. Has one of those infectious smiles. As soon as you see it, you can't help but smile yourself" she put out another photo. Still Nicholas didn't say anything.

"She wasn't planned at all, but she is still the greatest gift I have ever received" this time Kate showed him a picture of herself with Sophie. This got Nicholas' attention. She now watched him do the math and his eyes darted up to her.

"You got pregnant?" he asked. Kate nodded with a sad smile.

"After that night, and everything you put me through, I found out that I was pregnant. I was planning to give her up for adoption. I didn't think I could look at her and not see your face. But when I held her in my arms, I didn't see a single trace of you. Even now, there is no resemblance to you at all. That I am truly thankful for" her voice became ice. Nicholas looked at the photos, really taking in the image of his daughter.

"Does she know who her father is?" he finally asked. Kate couldn't help but grin as she placed another photo in front of him. This one had Kate, Sophie and Gibbs in it.

As soon as Nicholas saw who the man was, his eyes went wide as the realisation hit him. He looked up at Kate, then at the mirrored wall behind her where he knew Gibbs would be watching.

"One thing you need to know about Special Agent Gibbs Nick, is that he doesn't attack without good reason. And he had a very good reason to attack you. So, as I see it you have a few choices. You can drop the charges against Gibbs, or I will go to your wife and your boss and whoever else that will listen and tell them that eight years ago you raped a young woman who you offered a lift to. Now, how do you think your wife would take that? And knowing that you have a daughter" she stared at him, noticing how his neck started to go red.

"You don't have the balls" he said angrily. Kate couldn't help but grin.

"Try me" she leaned forward on her elbows, her eyes never leaving his.

Gibbs watched her. He had never seen her like this.

"Boss, that's not true, is it?" McGee asked, looking as the man next to him who stood still. As much as he wanted to march in there and take over, he knew he had to let her do this. The silence from Gibbs was all the answer McGee needed.

"Fine, alright. I will drop the charges against Agent Gibbs" Nicholas finally gave in.

"Now you will sit here, and answer every question they have truthfully, or I will pay what's her name, Julie? A visit" she threatened again. She knew by the look in his eyes that she had remembered his wife's name correctly. She collected her photo's and got up and left interrogation. Once out of the room she leaned against the wall and took a calming breath. Gibbs and McGee were next to her in an instant.

"McGee, go start, I will be in in a minute" Gibbs ordered, and with a nod the younger Agent entered the interrogation room Kate had just come out of.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked her in a soft voice. She took one more deep breath and let it out before nodded.

"It felt good. To finally be the one in control" she said with a soft smile.

"You didn't have to do that" he said softly and she nodded.

"I cant have my boyfriend being charged for something that should have been years ago. And it was something I needed to do for myself" he reached out and touched her cheek.

"You did good" he said with a grin, which made her laugh softly.

"Yes, well you can tell the story to my mother when we get home. Now go help McGee. I will be fine" with a nod and a kiss to her cheek, he entered interrogation. Kate took a moment to herself before she finally headed back to her desk.

Gibbs sat on the couch, with Sophie in his lap. She grabbed his hand, to which he grimaced slightly and she looked at him.

"What's wrong with your hand? Did you hurt it?" she asked, her big hazel eyes staring up at him.

"I did, while at work" he said with a small smile "but I'm okay" he assured her. The little girl looked over at her Mother and Grandma.

"Mommy, how did Daddy hurt his hand" she asked, knowing that he wouldn't tell her. Kate couldn't help but smile.

"He hit someone" at her answer Sophie gasped and looked up at him.

"Daddy, hitting people is not allowed" he tried very hard not to laugh at how serious she was.

"Oh sweety, it isn't but this was a very bad man" Kate continued.

"Alright, I think it's bedtime. Say good night" Gibbs said, setting Sophie onto her feet. She did as she was told and he took her upstairs.

Marie turned to Kate and said two words "Tell me".

Gibbs quietly exited Sophie's room and as he turned around to head back downstairs when he saw Marie standing there waiting for him.

"Thank you" Marie said and hugged him. For a moment he was caught off guard, but then he hugged her back.

"You got that bastard that got our Katie" she said pulling back to look at him. Gibbs nodded, and gave her a lopsided grin.

"I would do it again, given the chance" he admitted to her quietly. This made Marie smile.

"You will protect them. My girls will be safe you, Jethro" she said with a soft smile. Gibbs nodded.

"Always will" as Marie went to the bathroom to get ready for bed herself as her flight was in the morning, Gibbs went back downstairs to find Kate.

She was still on the couch, looking out the front window. He came to sit down next to her and she turned to him and smiled.

"My mother now thinks that you are our family's hero" she said with a soft laugh and Gibbs nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I got that feeling" he admitted. He reached out and took her hand.

"I would do it again. If I ever saw him again, I wouldn't hold back. He hurt you, in a way no man should ever hurt a woman" Kate moved closer to him, threaded her fingers with his.

"I know, but there would be no need. You don't always have to protect me, but I know you will" she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"But I will also protect you" she whispered, and he turned his head to kiss her softly.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again, Katie. I promise" he told her. When she opened her eyes to look into his, she believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs rolled over and instead of the normal warm body next to him, he found nothing buy cold sheets. He opened his eyes and saw what he already knew, his girlfriend was no longer in bed. He turned his head into his pillow, not wanting to get up but he also wanted to know why he was alone in their bed.

With a sigh he got up and stretched and that's when he heard it. It was faint but he caught it. He went to the bathroom and knocked gently on the closed door. When he didn't get an answer, he tried the door and it opened. He walked in to see Kate kneeling over the toilet bowl.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked coming over to rub her back. She nodded as she sat back on her legs and looked up at him, her face pale.

"I'm fine" she said softly.

"Now why don't I believe that?" he asked, reaching behind him for a face towel and handing it to her. Taking it and wiping her face, she then went to stand up. Gibbs quickly helped her on to her feet, watching her closely.

"Jethro I am fine. It's probably just a stomach bug or something" she answered after she rinsed her mouth.

"Mommy I'm…What's wrong with Mommy?" came the sweet little voice of Sophie. They both turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine honey. Just an upset stomach. Go get dressed and Daddy will help you with breakfast" Kate said with a small smile. The little girl looked at Gibbs, who nodded and she went back to her room to get dressed for the day.

"You should stay home" Gibbs told her, but Kate nodded and was about to protest even more, but he cut her off "That wasn't a suggestion. Stay. Home" he kissed her head before leaving the bathroom and heading down to the kitchen to start on the coffee and breakfast.

Kate flicked through the channels on the TV. After another hour of sleep, she had started to feel better so she did two loads of washing, unloaded and reloaded the dishwasher and had vacuumed. Now she was lying on the couch not really knowing what to do with her free time.

She sighed and threw the control on the table, giving up on finding anything decent. Her phone started to ring and she reached for it just next to her and smiled when she saw it was Abby.

"Hey Abs" she answered with a smile.

"Kate, are you okay? Gibbs said you weren't well" came her too excited voice.

"I am fine. I actually feel much better. I should have just come in" at this Abby laughed.

"You are bored, aren't you?" her best friend knew her too well.

"I am. I have done all the washing and even reloaded the dishwasher. How is everything there?" Kate asked, now not even paying attention to the TV.

"Oh, you know quiet. Haven't seen much of anyone" Abby said with a sigh. Kate nodded even though she knew Abby couldn't see it.

"Well you could always come keep me company. Just say it's an extended lunch break" Kate said with a laugh.

"I would love that, but I am doing something for the Director and don't feel like getting on her bad side" Abby replied with a sigh. Kate nodded and stretched out on the couch more.

"That's okay. I wouldn't want to either" she smiled to herself and ran a hand over her stomach as she started to feel nauseous again. The news report came on with the date, and then it hit her. She quickly turned the call on loudspeaker and checked her calendar.

"Oh god" she said looking at the dates.

"What's wrong? Kate?" Abby asked, now a little worried when she got no response.

"Abby, I'm late" she finally said.

"Late for what?" Abby asked, getting inpatient waiting for her reply.

"I'm three weeks late, Abby" she tired again in a stronger voice. Abby was silent as she finally understood what Kate was saying.

"Oh my god. Oh. My. God! You need to do a test, like right now and then you need to call me back" it was clear she was excited at the thought of her best friend having a baby, but Kate felt sick.

"Call you later" Kate said before hanging up. She ran her hands over her face and couldn't believe t his was happening. She sat up slowly, making sure she wouldn't be sick before finally getting up.

Grabbing her keys and wallet she left for the drug store.

Kate was staring the three sticks in front of her, not really believing the positive lines on all of them. She sat forward, her elbows on her knees and biting her thumb nail, not really sure what or how she was going to tell him.

It took her a moment to realise what the noise was, and when she did she grabbed her phone and answered.

"Hello?" she didn't even check the caller ID.

"Kate, you need to get here" came Tony's voice. This caught her attention and she paid more attention to him then the tests in front of her.

"Tony? What's happened?" she asked.

"Long story. Boss got hit, he is on his way to" there was some mumbled voices and she could hear the siren in the background "University Hospital" he added.

"Be right there" she hung up and looked at the time. It wasn't quiet time to pick up Sophie, so she headed straight for the hospital.

Kate rushed into Gibbs' room to see him sitting with a bandage arm and leg, that was propped up on a pillow.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?" she asked coming over to his bed side, throwing her bag into the free chair.

"Long story" was all he said, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Exactly what Tony said, now can I get a proper answer?" she pushed, as she took his hand in her and kissed his cheek softly.

"Not going to get one. How are you?" he asked, changing the subject. Kate sighed, knowing he wouldn't say a word until she said she answered him first.

"I feel better. But there is something I do need to tell you" she felt her hands start to get sweaty, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Everything okay?" he asked, when she didn't continue or look him in the eyes.

"Jethro, there is something I need to tell you. I know we haven't really spoken about it and for the life of me I don't really know how it happened" she was starting to ramble, a clear sign she was nervous.

"Kate" he said, getting her attention. She stared at him, waiting for the words to leave her mouth.

"I'm pregnant" she finally said it out loud. She watched him closely for his reaction. It didn't take long before a grin spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, which caused the grin to widen even more. Gibbs pulled her down to him and kissed her.

"Marry me?" he asked softly as she pulled back. Her eyes went wide as she looked into his.

"Jethro, you don't have to say that just because of the baby. You know my family and-" she was starting to ramble again, until Gibbs cut her off.

"This is not that" he sighed "Find my stuff. Go back to NCIS and you will find it in my top draw" he instructed. Kate looked at him for a moment, not really understanding. It was when he raised an eyebrow that she knew he meant it.

"Okay, I will get Sophie on my way back" she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. He nodded, squeezed her hand and watched her leave. He sighed with a soft smile on his face as he leaned back into the bed, so many thoughts going around in his head.

Kate walked into the bullpen, getting the attention of both McGee and Ziva as she walked past them and to Gibbs' desk.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Gibbs?" McGee asked as he got up and stood behind her, Ziva soon following him.

"Looking for something apparently" she pulled out Gibbs' keys and unlocked his top draw. She opened it and moved a few files around before she saw it. It was a small blue velvet box. Both McGee and Ziva could see it and looked at each other with a smile.

Kate reached in and grabbed it and looked at it closer, but not opening it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ziva asked, looking at her friend and college. Kate looked at her, the shock clearly on her face.

"Yes, I believe so" she replied in a soft voice. Kate looked from Ziva to McGee and finally a smile spread across her face.

"I have to go" she said, closing the draw but not locking it, and leaving the bullpen again. Ziva and McGee shared a knowing look before going back to their desks.

"Daddy" Sophie cried happily as she ran into his room, but stopped when she saw the bandages.

"You're hurt. What happened? Was it a bad person?" she asked all at once, which made him laugh.

"I'm okay now you're here. You can make me all better" he said, reaching out to play with her pigtails. Ever since seeing Abby with hers, she had demanded Kate to do her hair like that.

"Can I come up there?" she asked sweetly, jumping up and down.

"Sure"

"No Sweetie" both Kate and Gibbs said at the same time. Gibbs looked at Kate and nodded. Giving in, Kate lifted the little girl and she climbed up and settled into Gibbs' side. Gibbs kissed her head and held her close, before looking over at Kate.

"Did you find it?" he asked, Kate walking closer to the bed and nodded. She pulled put the small box from her pocket and held it in her hand.

"Open it" he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers. Kate paused, before slowly opening the small box. Inside was a platinum band with a gorgeous diamond in the centre with pear shaped diamonds on either side. She gasped as she looked from the ring, then back at Gibbs.

"It wasn't just because what you told me. Have been hiding that for a few weeks now" he explained softly.

"It's so beautiful. Jethro-" even though she knew what you were supposed to say, she was so shocked she couldn't get it out. She could feel two sets of eyes on her, which was making it even harder. Instead of words, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked when she pulled back. She smiled and nodded and kissed him again.

"Yes to what?" Sophie asked as she looked up at both of them, very confused. Kate smiled as she looked at her daughter with a teary smile.

"Daddy just asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Do you know what that means?" she asked, and the little girl shook her head, making her pigtails fly around her face.

"It means you get to be flower girl and wear a pretty dress" at this the little girls face lit up and she bounced on the bed, which caused Gibbs to groan.

"Okay sweetie, let's not bounce on the bed. Daddy needs to heal" Kate said quickly calming the little girl. Gibbs reached out and stroked Kate's face, making her turn to face him.

"You okay?" he asked softly, a small smile on his lips. Kate nodded with a sniffle.

"I'm okay. Very okay" she leaned back in and kissed him again.

"I just ask, that we wait at least nine months before the wedding. I don't want to look like a whale on my wedding day" she said with a laugh. Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

"We will wait as long as you need" he agreed. He didn't really care how big or small she was, just as long as she was the one walking down the aisle.


End file.
